


"West"

by FFcrazy15



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: #Songfic, #christmas, #holidays, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:15:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28318080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FFcrazy15/pseuds/FFcrazy15
Summary: A Christmas Helsa songfic, based on the song "West" by Scott Alan, sung by Julia Murney. Set in my "Into the Unknown" universe. Home is where you make it, after all.
Relationships: Anna & Elsa (Disney), Anna/Kristoff (Disney), Elsa/Hans (Disney)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	"West"

**Author's Note:**

> Summary: Based on the song "West" by Scott Alan, sung by Julia Murney. Set in my "Into the Unknown" universe. Home is where you make it, after all.
> 
> Disclaimer: I neither own the rights to Disney, Frozen, the Disney universe nor any of its associated media, derivatives or products. I also do not own Scott Alan’s “West,” sung by Julia Murney. I do not profit from this work.

* * *

_[Musical Suggestion: Scott Alan's "West," sung by Julia Murney.]_

_._

_[Scene: an autumn day at sea. A redheaded sailor is trimming the sails when a sudden wind gusts around his head, pulling at his hair. Hans looks up in surprise, and then catches a letter as it’s deposited into his hand. He opens it and scans the perfect penmanship…]_

_[Scene fades to Elsa writing at her desk…]_

ELSA: Winter here is coming

_[Writing]_

The leaves are almost gone

_[Looking up through the window at the blue sky and yellow poplar leaves.]_

You can hear the birds migrating

_[A flock of geese rushes overhead, warbling as they go.]_

Through the sky lit autumn dawn

_[Shot of the blue sky through the window, and then down to the town.]_

The colors here are changing

_[Elsa, Anna and Kristoff are walking through the town.]_

There's no green in sight

_[They stop in the center of the bare town, looking at Rana’s statue.]_

And the snow has made its entrance

_[Elsa waves her hand with a smile, magic sparkling in the air…]_

So the ground is paved in white

_[...As a snowfall begins.]_

.

I'm sure you're doing great out west

_[Shot back to Hans reading the letter, the handwriting reading:]_

And you're fine out on your own

But know the front door key still works

If you chose to come back home

_[He stares in shock at the words “back home,” with her signature afterwards, and then looks up at the horizon. A determined sort of look gleams in his eyes.]_

.

_[Shot back over to Elsa]_

Have you made a lot of friends there, in this new life that you've made?

_[Elsa greeting the servants as she surveys the Christmas decorations.]_

Are there days that you think maybe you should possibly have stayed?

_[The queen looks on fondly as Kristoff and the pregnant Anna decorate the tree.]_

I'm sure you're happy where you are, and you do not miss the cold,

_[She snaps her fingers, icicle garlands swirling down the Christmas tree, to Anna’s delight.]_

But remember where the spare key sits,

_[The servants push open the front gates...]_

If you want to come back home

_[...As Anna drags her out into the town, Elsa laughing.]_

.

There'll be seconds, sometimes minutes, where your face won't cross my mind.

_[The sisters making their Christmas rounds to the shops and businesses.]_

There'll be days that I'm not angry that you left me here behind

_[Short montage of them trying pastries, admiring crafts and shaking hands.]_

And I know you've got to find yourself; It doesn't make the pain hurt less.

_[Heading back in the dusk, Elsa pauses a moment, looking out at the fjord.]_

When I'm here all alone I wonder how I'd fare out west….

_[Shot zooms out over the water, across the ocean, into the daylight…]_

.

Oh, the sand upon my feet, and the sounds of the pacific ocean

_[Hans at a Spanish colonial port, selling off his trade, haggling over goods.]_

I'd be basking in the heat, with my face lathered in suntan lotion,

_[In a southern French port, doing the same…the poor fair-skinned Dane rather sunburnt.]_

And all the stars I'd see, while they're driving on gold streets,

_[Out at sea, peering up beneath a firmament of stars.]_

No none of that competes with living here out east!

_[The stars beam down over Arendelle, fading into the dawn, as Elsa peers out at the town from the hall balcony.]_

.

Cuz though I miss you

_[A servant comes to tell her something; her eyes go wide.]_

And oh do I miss you

_[Shot of her running to the harbor, Anna chasing after her.]_

A life out there would make me feel…

_[She runs straight out onto the water, creating a dock out of ice…]_

…Incomplete.

_[She stops short, breathless, at seeing the ship. Hans waves hello, and she gives a flustered wave back. Anna looks at her in surprise, and then discomfort.]_

_[Hans helps them both aboard the boat and down into the hull. Elsa stops and covers her mouth, tears brimming in her eyes.]_

Cuz I'd miss the change in seasons, and the smell of firewood.

_[The hull is filled with boxes of tea, spices, and other trade goods for Christmas. The queen picks up an orange to smell it, awed.]_

And though I'll be out to visit, here’s my home for good.

_[She looks up in shock at Hans, who gives her a proud smirk.]_

I'm sure you're happy where you are, and you're fine out on your own

_[The three leave the boat, two of them talking animatedly. Anna looks a little worried.]_

Just know I'm here with open arms if you find yourself…

_[The town is waking up, people—including Kristoff—greeting them at the docks.]_

…Back home.

_[Both Elsa and Hans spot the town Christmas Tree at the same moment, both of their faces lighting up—the first with pride, the second with relief after a long journey back…]_

**_Fin._ **


End file.
